


So you just kick me out?

by Jbuddaflyy



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Betrayal, Developing Friendships, F/M, Hurt, Light Angst, Love, how do you add these?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jbuddaflyy/pseuds/Jbuddaflyy
Summary: “You’re a hero..... and you have to leave.”Those words left a dry and bitter taste in my mouth as I stared at the woman I used to consider my best friend.She used me.Who knew that my childhood bully and enemy would be the only one to stand by me.





	1. Bitterness

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here and comments/criticism is more than welcome.

“You’re a hero... and you have to leave.”

______________________

 

Her brown eyes wandered, gazing everywhere but on my own. The words left a dry and bitter taste in my mouth as I stared at the woman I once considered my best friend. 

She had used me, her radio signal crying for help forcing me to put my own grief over losing my father on the back burner. When I heard the desperation in her voice as she begged for me to stop looking for my father and to save them from her own tyrannical parent, I dropped everything and ran as quickly as possible, frightened that someone else I held dear was on their last legs. 

Charon went at a far slower pace, suspicion written clearly on his face, which wasn’t a surprise. He was always suspicious and he refused to allow me to just barrel inside the vault without speaking his mind. 

“Why do we have to do this again? Didn’t this place kick you out?” His raspy voice was harsh and unrelenting, his stance showing he refused to budge a single inch without an explanation. I sighed, my head hurting from exerting myself running and from crying nonstop the last few nights. 

 

“They need me Charon, you heard the broadcast.” 

“Did they think about that before they threw you out, tossed you to the crushing wilds of the wasteland?” My jaw set in stubbornness and I felt my hand itch just above my Jingwei blade. 

“I’m going in with or without you Charon!” He huffed, mumbling under his breath about how foolish smooth skins were. Knowing he wasn’t going to argue any longer, I walked towards the shack door hiding the vaults opening, anxiety settling in my chest. 

Rushing over to the vaults switch, I inputted the password “Amata”, and stared as the loud incessant noise of the vault opening blared and honked. Panic and irrational fear started to attack my psyche and I had to calm myself, telling myself that the sterile scent of it all was temporary, that I wouldn’t be forced to stay inside the tin can of a home. 

My mind raced with questions as I bypassed the bodies of familiar vault dwellers, bodies of people I grew up with just laying there.... like trash. It was as though no one cared to even bury them, they seemed just forgotten. 

The clicking of a gun snatched my attention and before I even realized it, I was staring down it’s barrel. The dark set eyes of officer Gomez glared at me until recognition set in, the harsh lines softening ever so slightly. 

“Jasmine, is that you kid?”

“Officer Gomez. It’s been quite a while hasn’t it.” An awkward laugh escaped my lips and his tilted just slightly. 

“Yeah, almost a year kid. Shouldn’t have come back here, this place is like hell lately. Rebels are out of hand and the Overseer has lost whatever remained of his sanity.” He lowered his gun, and through his vault security helmet, I can make out just how much the last year had aged him. 

“Rebels? Is that like a new Tunnel Snakes?” He laughed, a hacking of a sound that didn’t even sound like it came from him. 

“No kid, this time it’s serious business. The other kids, even that ruffian Deloria, are fighting against the Overseers rule. They think it’s a good idea to open the vault doors to trade and the Overseer just won’t have it. Forced down all these rules and locked everyone up again. Didn’t sit well, and now, well, you’ve seen the others on your way in.” That shocked me, had Alphonse truly lost his mind? Of course he did, after all, he had Jonas killed for no reason! 

“Officer Gomez, can you escort me to the Rebels please?” His gaze was hard and he seemed to be searching for something. Guess he found it because a few moments later, he shrugged and holstered his 10mm. 

“Sure kid, why not.”


	2. My Old Bully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing Butch again forces old memories to resurface and slightly new feelings to bud.

I gritted my teeth down in annoyance, Butch was staring down on me like I was some kind of _radroach_ , something he was ironically petrified of.

“Just why would I help you escape here Deloria!? You were nothing but an asshole to me our whole childhood, Hell, you called me nosebleed for years even though it was your punch to my face that caused it!” I was breathing heavy, his presence was always able to rub me in all the wrong ways. A smug smirk plastered itself on his face and his shoulders tilted.

“Because you’re a goody two shoes Nosebleed, you can’t help yourself.” A dimple formed in his right cheek and all I felt the urge to do was slap him right in his unusually pretty features.

“If you kids are done, I would very much like to just get this over with. I’m tired.” Officer Gomez shook his head, the helmet making a rattling noise. No matter how much time passed, these two never change!

“Yeah, sure old man. Go on through and remember nosebleed, I want outta here. Gonna make a name for myself out there in the wastes, create a new gang. Better than the Tunnel Snakes. Mark my words.” Brushing past Butch, I ignored the feel of his roving eyes on me and inhaled a deep breath, I had more important things to do.

It wasn’t difficult to be honest, to speak the Overseer down. Being charismatic was my forte, it was all I was really good at besides swinging my sword down upon a raiders twisted head. I could most likely talk a super mutant suicider out of its mini nuke. Alphonse understood that without the doors being open, inbreeding was inevitable and he quickly retracted his oppressing tyranny. A chasm settled in my chest as I realized, just maybe I could’ve talked him out of killing Jonas. Informing Amata of her fathers decision and my success, her face lit up and she grabbed my hands in her own, genuine happiness radiating. A few moments later, it was gone and my hands fell back to my sides, her eyes downcast.

“We owe this to you Jasmine, and you helped this vault be on its way to being better. But with my father stepping down and appointing me as Overseer, I must do what’s best for those under me. Despite how much I appreciate you and I am truly ecstatic to see you again, too many people down here still blame you and your father for this downfall. That makes this so much harder. You’re a hero... and you must leave.”

My jaw slackened in disbelief, tears prickled the corners of my eyes and I blinked them away. “You.... you used me?... and then you just kick me out?” I hated the pain in my tone, hated how my voice quivered and my legs trembled. She scuffed her foot forward, forlorn.

“It isn’t like that! I just-“

“Oh save it Amata, you’re just like your father.” Butchs harsh dulcet tone blared inside of the old classroom. His switchblade Toothpick was swinging back and forth between his thumb and forefinger. He stepped forward, his stance intimidating and imposing, it was odd to say the least to see him so blatantly angry.

“You call her here and then throw her right back out? How disgusting Almodovar, guess the apple didn’t fall too damn far from the tree!” Butch turned on his heel and without any warning, snatched my arm and barreled towards the entrance.

I was stunned and for the first time, at a loss for words. Butch stood up for me? Butch.... got angry for me and not at me? As I was dragged away, I dismissed the tingling inside my chest at the warmth of his hand on mine as just another odd event of the day.


	3. How Annoying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charon and Butch hate each other.
> 
> _____________

“Whose the _smoothskin_?”

Suspicion and distrust was heavily laden within Charon’s tone and he seemed inclined to make it very well known. Butch backed up into the dirt wall with a gasp as his eyes rolled over the massive ghoul towering over him, his gaze swinging back and forth in trepidation.

“Whoa! The hells that Nosebleed!?”

Charon growled almost feral at the jab and his hand hovered over his battle worn shotgun. Sighing, I rubbed the palm of my hand against my eye, forcing a calm I didn’t feel into my words.

“Charon, this is Butch. Don’t worry, we’ll be dropping him off soon.”

I patted Charon shoulder as the harshness in his black eyes softened, understanding dawning in the dark depths.

“Very well.”

The walk back to Megaton was done in silence, making the usual ten minute trek seem as though it dragged on forever. Butch took in the sights with a wide almost childish like wonderment, nearly bouncing back and forth on his toes, excitement just radiating out of his pores. It was obvious he wanted to explore and ask questions but the exhaustion on my face must’ve stayed his tongue, at least for now. Stepping inside the gates, Lucas Simms glanced towards our little group and just as he was about to approach us, Charon glared. A harsh “Back off” was all it took before Simms nearly scurried back to corner he always seemed to occupy. 

Unlocking the door, I stepped inside and dropped all the armor and random stuff scrap and junk on to the floor, knowing that while complaining about it quietly, Wadsworth would place them in the right places. “Well, you guys have the lay of the place. I’m just... gonna rest for a while.” I knew my voice was weak but I had no energy to remain strong at the moment, not when grief and rejection was running rampant in my veins. 

“Hey Nosebleed, I wa-“

”Sure thing boss.” Charon spoke over Butch, ignoring the angry huff that accompanied such an action. 

“Thank you Charon.” As I turned the corner, I corrected him before the door shut. “And I’m not your _boss_.” Charon scoffed and turned back to Butch, letting his annoyance with the young smooth skin shine through on his face. 

“Leave her alone, she needs rest.” 

“Nosebleed looks fine to me, a bit skinnier and roughed up but still the same.” Butch shrugged and without a warning or even a sound, he found himself dangling high up as Charon clutched his throat in his massive hand, a snarl sharp on his face. 

“She lost more than you know and that ungrateful child inside the vault made it no better. So watch yourself smoothskin or I’ll blow your brains out all over the wasteland!” With dark sound, Charon released Butch who hit the ground with a hard thud and walked into a nearby room, slamming it shut behind him. Butch sat there, confused and angry.

What the hell was everyone’s problem!?


End file.
